someone else
by JAE NI
Summary: his heart belongs to ladybug. at least until someone else takes it. [for marichat may - day 06 "i like someone else"]


**A/N: Another late submission YAY! I never get tired of those... This one has been bouncing on my mind since I read the prompt, but I only had the time to write it down now that college is less intense. Hope you all like it!**

* * *

He didn't know how it had started.

One night he simply found himself on Marinette Dupain-Cheng balcony. He was tired from the most recent Akuma battle, but not ready to go home just yet. His mind still fully awake, and any attempt on having a good night's sleep would end up on tossed sheets and fidgety thoughts. So, a late unplanned patrol was probably the best way to spend a sleepless night.

Of course, he would have to deal with Plagg's bickering when he got home, and the photoshoot team in the morning, when they saw the dark circles under his eyes, but he was willing to make some sacrifices in trade of a longer period of freedom.

And that's how he first came to her.

He was jumping from the rooftops, taking his time while running around the moonlit Paris when he saw her, standing outside her bedroom, a blanket over her shoulders and a mug of hot chocolate on her hands, watching the night sky.

Maybe he just needed someone to talk to. Maybe he just wanted to keep her some company, since she seemed to be as restless as he was. Maybe he was just being too bold, approaching a civilian like that. He didn't know why, but he perched on the antenna of her building at called her out anyway.

"Can't sleep, princess?"

Then he cursed himself for calling her so suddenly, startling her, and making her drop her mug and spill her hot beverage on the floor.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"Chat Noir? What are you-"

"I'm sorry, I just saw you there and-"

"Is there an Akuma or-"

"You seemed to be lonely, or I don't know-"

"Why isn't Ladybug with you?"

"I just wanted to talk."

They froze then, staring each other with wide eyes, and an expression of shock before they burst into laughter.

"Sorry." He climbed down next to her and picked her mug up. "I didn't mean to startle you. You seem a little troubled"

"It's okay." She took her mug from his hands and tried to cover herself a little more with her blanket. "The chocolate was already cold, anyway."

"And why aren't you in bed? I thought everyone liked to sleep a little more on cold nights."

"I'd love to, really, but… I just can't seem to fall asleep, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." He sighed "I guess we both have too much on our minds to have a good rest."

"It sucks." She agreed.

"Want some company, princess? We can share an insomniac night and talk it out about our restless thoughts, maybe it will help us both."

She looked a little startled, and pulled the blanket a little more over her shoulders. He cursed himself for going too far and was about to spill some heartfelt apologies before she finally spoke.

"I guess some company wouldn't hurt." she smiled "Hold on, let me bring more drinks."

She quickly climbed down and he sighed in relief. A few minutes later she came back, the blanket left behind and two mugs with steaming drink. He smiled, glad he had indeed spoken to her in the first place, relieved to have someone to talk to on such a disturbed night.

They talked until his ring started to beep. Then he parted with a salut and a promise to visit again and talk a little more soon. She smiled and bid him goodbye, claiming he could always show up whenever he couldn't fall asleep.

Two nights later he was back.

Then three nights after that.

And then it became some sort of routine to visit Marinette constantly (even if he was really tired and couldn't wait to crash on his bed) and share a good talk with her, with a hot drink or soft croissants and leftovers from the bakery. He would look forward for the opportunity of seeing her again, and during the day he would control himself for not acting too close to her - she still didn't seem to be comfortable around Adrien. He contentava-se in the night chats they would have, something reserved for the two of them only.

It wasn't long before Ladybug started to feel something was off about him. He would seem to lose focus during their conversations in the middle of patrols, and he would constantly look at the empty, his mind lost in thoughts.

—–

 _"What's wrong, Chaton?" her voice was filled with concern._

 _He shrugged, for the first time not jumping at the opportunity to flirt with her._

 _"Nothing, my Lady."_

 _When Marinette asked him later that night, though, he smiled and told her not to worry._

—

Every night he would find out a little more about her. Every he would get closer to the girl that sat behind him in class. Every night he would share a drink or a snack and offer her another part of his heart, that had always been hid behind makeovers and black leather.

Then one night he simply looked at her and came to the conclusion: he really liked this girl.

He didn't know how it had started, but he had fallen in love with his classmate (what would make his situation with Ladybug a lot more complicated, but he was trying not to think too much about that).

Still, he didn't know what came to him when one night, after acting particularly thoughtful the entire day, ruminating his thoughts and sorting his feelings, he brought her face close and touched her lips with his.

It wasn't a passionate kiss. There were no roaming hands, nor exploring tongues, and when it was over they didn't separated breathless nor confessed their feelings in loving whispers. There was simply a brief contact that didn't seem to last more than five seconds, and the silence when it ended; his hands cupping her cheeks, her eyes closed. A soft blush covering their faces.

Marinette broke the silence first.

"I like someone else." She said, but didn't push him away.

"Me too." He said back, the image of Ladybug's dark locks matching Marinette's.

She looked up at him, then. Her eyes were confused, but she still raised a hand to cover his own.

"Then what are we doing?" She smiled bitterly.

"I don't know." His voice was sincere when he fondly brushed his thumb on her cheekbone "But I'll willing to find out, if you let us try."

Then it was her turn to come closer and kiss him.

He didn't know how it had started. But he wasn't willing for it to end.


End file.
